Vehicle computing and infotainment systems grow more advanced every year. Long evolved from simple radios, newer systems can provide a driver with the ability to control navigation, stream music, set temperatures for various zones in the car, check vehicle statistics, set driving preferences, set vehicle systems, and a host of other options.
For example, a driver, using either a vehicle computing system or various vehicle features all communicable with a vehicle network, can adjust mirrors, seats, pedals, the steering wheel, etc. Of course, while these settings are appropriate for that driver, another driver may require different adjustments.
In a similar manner, drivers can preset radio settings, set preferred streaming music settings, set navigation preferences (for example, without limitation, fastest route vs. fuel efficient route), etc. Again, as with the physical system settings, these various settings may be adjusted based on who is driving a vehicle.
In one implementation, a driver can establish a profile in a vehicle computing system, and the system can store information relating to the driver. Of course, depending on how detailed settings are, this could result in some personal information being stored in a vehicle (which could then be accessed by a third party who hacks the system). For example, if a vehicle had a passenger medical information setting, which could, in the event of an accident, provide paramedics with relevant information relating to vehicle passengers, drivers may wish to use this setting, but be reticent about having their medical information permanently stored in a vehicle system.
As an alternative, this information may be stored on a wireless device, such as, but not limited to, a cellular phone, and transferred to a vehicle when the device enters the vehicle. One possible implementation for such a transfer is through BlueTooth communication. Such wireless transfer systems, however, must typically be paired with a particular system, meaning that a driver who enters a vehicle having an unpaired device, cannot benefit from an automatic transfer of information.